


The Devil Told Me You're The Ripper

by JadeLupine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, well you wait till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/pseuds/JadeLupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham accuses Hannibal Lecter of being the Chesapeake Ripper.<br/>He says the Devil told him. <br/><i> "Do you love me, Will?" <br/>"Yes. Forgive me, father for I have sinned. I have loved the devil. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Told Me You're The Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Please read till the end thank you.

“How do you know, Will? What makes you think that I am the Chesapeake Ripper?” Hannibal’s voice dripped with silk and sugar, oozing thickly into Will’s ears.

“He told me.” Will hissed malevolently, his eyes wild. “The Devil. He told me!”

His words came out strangled and hoarse, squeezed out of his dry throat. They tumbled out in accusation, and Will felt a scream running rounds in his chest, pacing and pacing, waiting patiently to be let out.

“The Devil, Will?” Hannibal raised his eyebrows, relieved. “What is this devil?”

“HE TOLD ME!” Will shrieked, his eyes rolling up in his head, pointing at his lover. “THE DEVIL TOLD ME!”

“Will, are you having a seizure?” Hannibal’s voice was taut, edged with concern that was actually genuine. “Will?”

Will wasn’t having a seizure. His hand shook, his eyes rolled wildly, but he wasn’t seizing, he was pointing at Hannibal, pointing and pointing, and his finger stayed pointing at him, even as Hannibal tried to urge it down, pressed his arm down with both his hands but still, Will did not budge, his arm stayed pointing at Hannibal, his voice ringing out in the muffled silence of the office.

“The Devil told me you’re the Ripper! The devil told me you’re the Ripper, the Ripper, and the Ripper!” Will let out a short, hoarse laugh, his teeth flashing in an insane grin, his stubble making the whites more pronounced. His arm, the one which was pointing at his lover, scratched a trail down Hannibal’s cheek, leaving four red, bleeding marks on his skin.

Will laughed again.

“THE DEVIL TOLD ME YOU’RE THE RIPPER!” He screamed, or tried to, his voice only came out as a choked cry.

“Will, you know I am not the Ripper. I’m Hannibal Lecter. Your psychiatrist. Your lover, Will.”

“No, no, no! YOU ARE THE RIPPER! HE TOLD ME!”

“We’ll have to take you to the FBI, Will.” Hannibal closed his eyes in defeat, the red marks down his cheeks more pronounced than ever. “I cannot deal with this on my own.”

-

“Will?” Alana surveyed the man through her pale eyes, looked at his dishevelled, but otherwise calm appearance. “Will, who told you Doctor Lecter was the Ripper?”

“He told me.” Will said, with the air of someone divulging a huge secret, not caring that Jack and Hannibal stood by, listening, and Hannibal nursing his cheek with a bag of ice.

 

“Who, Will? Who told you?” Alana thought she was actually getting through to Will. “Who told you?”

“The Devil.” Will shrugged, as if it were no big deal, as if he was just saying the name of some close friend.  “His name is Satan.”

“Will, you can’t just say the Devil told you something. You work in the FBI, you need proof, you nee---“ Jack gestured wildly with his hands, his voice booming like stereo speakers inside Will’s head.

“Don’t yell at me!” Will retorted, pointing at Jack madly. “You don’t---“

“Jack, Will.” Hannibal interrupted, the scratches on his face not bleeding anymore, but starting to redden and swell slightly, giving him the appearance of someone who went through a fight with a particularly angry cat. “Shouting at Will won’t help. Let me try.”

“Will?” Hannibal asked gingerly.

Will simply hummed.

“I would like you to tell me who this is?” Hannibal pointed to Alana Bloom, who smiled nervously at Will, her lips stretching against her will.

“Alana.” Will moaned, as if he were bored.

“And what about this?” Hannibal poked a finger at Jack, who was standing behind them, glowering at the scene.

“Jack.” Will muttered.

“Who am I, Will?” Hannibal pointed to himself.

“You’re the DEVIL!” The last word came out of Will’s mouth in a tumbling scream. “The DEVIL!”

Alana saw a flicker of pain spasm through Hannibal’s face before it smoothed again.

‘Will?” asked the doctor. “Who are you?”

“I. Am. God.”

Will laughed shrilly.

X

“Hannibal, I am so sorry, we will have to pursue this as a trial, if an accusation is made.” Jack apologized to the psychiatrist. “It’s standard procedure.”

“Will won’t be a reliable witness, though, so you’ll be declared innocent anyway. Don’t worry.” Alana’s eyes misted over with tears she refused to let roll down her pretty cheeks.

Hannibal gave a smile, which looked more like he was in pain.

“I do not mind the trail, I will be innocent according to your evidence anyway. But…”

“What?” Alana asked, trying to dry her eyes discreetly.

“It is horrible, knowing someone you once loved now sees you as the Devil.”

X

“Will, do you love me?” Alana and Hannibal sat next to the man, and Hannibal asked the question in earnest. “Do you still love me?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes yes!” Will’s voice sang the words out, and they rang at his ears. “I do!”

Alana frowned. “But why do you accuse him of being the Ripper? Why name him as the devil?”

“I love the DEVIL!” Will shrieked, his eyes wide open. “Forgive me, Will, for I have sinned, forgive me for loving the Devil, devil, devil!”

Again, at the last word, Will pointed at Hannibal, who shut his eyes in apparent shame.

“Forgive me…Will?” Alana asked, puzzled.

X

 

“I SCRATCHED THE DEVIL, BUT I SWEAR IT WAS IN SELF DEFENSE!” Will’s voice rang out through the courtroom, startling the judge, who stared at him blankly.

“Will Graham…” the lawyer, a plain man in black coat and oiled hair held out a Bible to Will. “Will you swear on your Bible that your testimony is true?”

“Wait, hold.” The judge, The Honourable Joseph Johns interrupted, holding up a pale hand. “This is a competency hearing. We only need to see if the witness is competent enough to stand trial.”

“Yes, but due to the nature of the….” The lawyer hesitated.

“Very well, carry on.” The judge waved his hand at the lawyer dismissively, and focused his attention of Will, who stood stock still, a little grin dancing on his face.

“Do you swear by the Bible…” The lawyer began again, and his voice, deep and booming as it was, was drowned yet again by Will’s raucous one.

“I SWEAR ON WILL GRAHAM!” He yelled at the lawyer, brandishing a finger at him. “ I swear on Will Graham!”

The lawyer nervously retracted the Bible.

“Now, Mr Graham.” He tried to be diplomatic. Honestly, he couldn’t see why they were holding a competency hearing, the man was obviously unfit to stand trial. “You say that on the night of 27th January, 2013, you have received evidence that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“Yes!” Will nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I did!”

“In what manner has this evidence presented itself to you?”

“He told me.”

“Oh, God.” Alana muttered to Jack. “He’s starting that again.”

“Good.” Jack looked furious. “If he’s insane, then he better be, or else we’ll be clapping an innocent man in irons.”

“Who told you, Mr Graham?”  The lawyer asked, frowning.

“The Devil!” Will said, gesticulating earnestly. “He told me.”

“The…Devil told you that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper?”

“He came to me, and whispered it in my ear.”  Will said, by way of some explanation.

Hannibal, sitting next to Alana in the stands, buried his head in his hands. She put a hand on his back bracingly.

“Mr Graham, do you have no other means of evidence other than this?” The lawyer looked nervous. His father was decidedly Amish, and thoughts of the Devil still scared him, even twenty years after he broke away.

“Isn’t this enough?” Will began to sing again, hoarsely. “I SCRATCHED THE DEVIL AND THE DEVIL KISSED ME!”

“Order in the court.” The judge boomed, eyes wide. “I declare Will Graham incompetent to stand trial for any case, and thus, this accusation, under no grounds has to be closed down.”

The lawyer looked relieved as he packed his bags and scurried out of the room, hoping whatever devil Will saw did not follow him outside. Hannibal raised his head out of his hands, and looked despondently at Alana.

“It’s all right. They won’t pursue this.” She soothed, placing a hand on his knee.

“I know. It isn’t that.” Hannibal said, shaking his head. “What do we do with Will?”

Will, not realising he was the subject of discussion, turned earnestly to Alana.

“Alana, you’re chatting with the Devil. You should ask for forgiveness from Our Lord Will Graham.” He nodded, pointing to Hannibal, who again, closed his eyes.

X

Hannibal ushered Will into his car, and sat there for a minute, his hands resting on the steering wheel. He sat there for ten whole minutes, and Will muttered about the Devil, sang songs about him, and over and over again, accused Hannibal of being him, his words sharp in Hannibal’s trained ear.

“Will, please.” Hannibal begged, looking at him.

Will’s eyes cleared, and he winked at his lover.

“How did I do, then?”  He asked, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

A slow smile spread across Hannibal’s face, stretching the skin over his sharp bones.

“Brilliantly, Will. You did brilliantly.” He smiled, and kissed Will, full on the mouth. “You deserve an Oswald for that performance.”

“ _Oscar_ , Hannibal. Wow.” Will snorted in the memory of Alana’s panicked face. “Well, now you can do all your murder of the rude and what not, without being properly suspected, right?”

“All thanks to you, Will.”

_All thanks to you._

**Author's Note:**

> EHEHEHE YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER ANGSTY WILL GOES INSANE THINGIE DIDN'T YOU EHEHEH  
> NOPE  
> Please do leave me comments  
> There's the comment button right below!


End file.
